Forza Horizon 4/Update 19
Update 19, also known as Series 19, is the 19th major content update for Forza Horizon 4 that was released on February 10, 2020. Major additions include a new selection of cars for The Eliminator, Event Blueprint History, Storefront share codes and Showcase Remix events. There are also five new reward cars, with the LEGO Speed Champions Bugatti Chiron being available as a LEGO Speed Champions downloadable content unlock, and the rest being Festival Playlist unlocks. Horizon Life *New Road Racing Series event - LEGO Bugatti Chiron Speed Champions *Rewards ** 2019 LEGO Speed Champions Bugatti Chiron - Win the LEGO Bugatti Chiron Speed Champions event Festival Playlist :See also Festival Playlist & Forzathon Series *Duration - February 13, 2020 to March 12, 2020 *Rewards ** 2018 ATS GT (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 2010 BMW M3 GTS (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock Summer Season right|x64px *Duration - February 13, 2020 to February 20, 2020 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2010 Lexus LFA (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 1970 Porsche #3 917 LH (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2017 Aston Martin Vanquish Zagato Coupé (Hard-to-Find Car) - The Trial unlock ** Sleepy Emote - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 1970 Buick GSX (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2010 Rossion Q1 (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1984 Rover SD1 Vitesse (New Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 2011 McLaren 12C Coupé (Hard-to-Find Car) ** Chicken Dance (Emote) ** The Planets - Jupiter (Horn) ** 2012 Hot Wheels Rip Rod (Hard-to-Find Car) *Forzathon Shop "Cupidly Priced Cars" (February 14, 2020 (GMT)) ** 2018 Apollo Intensa Emozione (Hard-to-Find Car) - Free ** Heart Trilby (Hat) ** Blow Kiss (Emote) ** 1974 Holden Sandman HQ Panelvan (Autoshow Car) ** 2017 Ford Focus RS Preorder Car (New Hard-to-Find Car) ** 2017 Volkswagen #34 Volkswagen Andretti Rallycross Beetle (Autoshow Car) ** 1969 Hot Wheels Twin Mill (Hard-to-Find Car) Autumn Season right|x64px *Duration - February 20, 2020 to February 27, 2020 *Rewards *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2019 Ferrari 488 Pista (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 2018 Porsche 718 Cayman GTS (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2018 Volkswagen #94 Volkswagen Motorsport I.D R Pikes Peak (Hard-to-Find Car) - The Trial unlock ** Golden Cowboy Hat Clothing - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 1995 Nissan Nismo GT-R LM (Legendary Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2015 Alumi Craft Class 10 Race Car Forza Edition (Forza Edition Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 723 Quartz Regalia Type-D (Car Mastery Perk Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 2019 Bugatti Divo (Hard-to-Find Car) ** Karate Master (Emote) ** Greetings! (Horn) ** 2018 MINI John Cooper Works Convertible (Hard-to-Find Car) Winter Season right|x64px *Duration - February 27, 2020 to March 5, 2020 *Rewards *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2017 Aston Martin Vulcan AMR Pro (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 1966 Porsche 906 Carrera 6 (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2017 Alpine A110 (Hard-to-Find Car) - The Trial unlock ** 2010 Renault Clio R.S. Forza Edition (Forza Edition Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1994 Ford Supervan 3 (New Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** Morning Jog Emote - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2009 Lotus 2-Eleven (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock Spring Season right|x64px *Duration - March 5, 2020 to March 12, 2020 *Rewards *Season Completion Bonuses ** 1951 Porsche #46 356 SL Gmünd Coupe (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 1999 Lotus Elise Series 1 Sport 190 (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 1969 FIAT Dino 2.4 Coupe (Hard-to-Find Car) - The Trial unlock ** 2017 Chevrolet Colorado ZR2 (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** Air Vocals Emote - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2016 Zenvo ST1 (Horizon Life Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1967 Volkswagen Karmann Ghia (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock Patch Notes *New Features **The Eliminator Round 3 – Patrol & Pursuit ***For Round 3 of the Eliminator, we’ve added a selection of cars that specialise in chasing down their prey. All vehicles in this update are fitted with patrol lights, and some have extensive upgrades to give you the edge! ***Car List ****Level 2: 1959 Jaguar Mk II 3.8 ****Level 2: 1966 Hillman Imp ****Level 3: 2010 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor ****Level 3: 1996 Chevrolet Impala Super Sport ****Level 4: 2014 Volkswagen Golf R ****Level 6: 2012 Porsche Cayenne Turbo ****Level 7: 2015 Audi RS 6 Avant ****Level 7: 2014 Alfa Romeo 4C ****Level 8: 2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG ****Level 9: 2016 BMW M4 GTS ****Level 9: 2017 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 ****Level 9: 2016 Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV ****Level 10: 2011 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport **2019 Lego Speed Champions Bugatti Chiron ***The LEGO Chiron comes to LEGO Valley! Owners of the LEGO Speed Champions expansion pack can get this car at no additional cost by winning it from a new Event that appears in the north-east of the map, once you’ve unlocked the Master Builder’s House. There’s also a new Seasonal Championship appearing in Autumn featuring all of the LEGO Speed Champions cars – a perfect opportunity to try out your new wheels! ***If you don’t own the LEGO Speed Champions expansion, you still have a chance to try this car for free, as it is also featured in the Series 19 Monthly Rivals Event. **Universal Share Codes ***Share Codes have been extended to Liveries, Tuning Setups and Photos. Like with Event Blueprints, you can click the Right Thumbstick when browsing UGC content to view its Share Code, and input codes when searching for a specific piece of content. **Event Blueprint History ***You can now easily revisit the last 15 Event Blueprints you played. Visit the Creative Hub tab in the Pause Menu, click the Blueprint Events tile, and head over to the new “My History” tab. From here you could replay, like or share Events you enjoyed. The My History tab is also available when browsing Custom Events at an Event’s starting location. ****Showcase Remix – Pillar Of Autumn *****A new remix of our Halo Showcase Experience, this time challenging you to drive the Warthog in an autumnal rainstorm. Have you got what it takes to outrun the Covenant once more, Chief? As per usual, you must have completed the regular showcase before the remixed version is unlocked. ****Showcase Remix – Commuter Blues *****A returning remix of The Flying Scotsman Showcase, featuring the 2019 Porsche Macan Turbo facing off against the legendary steam locomotive in spring. Complete the regular version of the Showcase first to unlock this remixed version. *Cross Platform Fixes **Fixed the Achievements Heads Up, and Pacifist not unlocking. Players will need to re-meet the criteria in order to get them to unlock. **Fixed an issue with player houses disappearing after having been unlocked and purchased **Fixed an issue where the first line of a subtitle would display again if multiple lines of dialogue were being played **Fixed an issue where players using metric settings were unable to get 3 stars on a chapter in the British Racing Green story **We now show the level of your current car in whilst in a Head-to-Head race in The Eliminator **Various Stability Improvements